


Otosu

by Shiguresan



Category: Loveless
Genre: Anal, Complete, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiguresan/pseuds/Shiguresan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETE! Ritsuka barely ecapes another vicious encounter with his mother, shutting himself away in his room, on the verge of a break down as he finds himself still unable to get over Seimei's death, or to accept Soubi's constant confessions of love. When he breaks away from his upset state, he sees someone waiting on the balcony...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otosu

**Author's Note:**

> WRITTEN DECEMBER 2006 When I was only 16 so be kind. I've advanced much since then...
> 
> Disclaimer: Story and Title are mine...Bleh Bleh Bleh...don't own Loveless...Bleh Bleh Bleh...Belongs to Kouga Yun (the legend ^_^) Blehdy Blehdy Bleh!
> 
> By the By, if there are Japanese words or phrases used by me in this fic that you don't understand, there is a translation of them at the end of the story.

Otosu  
  
The boy's heart thudded hard, his chest rising and falling with each rapid breath he took. Ritsuka Aoyagi felt the ground collide with his rib cage as he missed the top stair in his urgency to get away. That chuckle that reeked insanity could be heard from the hall below, and Ritsuka turned slightly, seeing the figure silhouetted against the moonlight escaping in through the window. "My Ritsuka..." she breathed manically, "M-My Ritsuka...you're..." Ritsuka's lilac eyes widened as she slowly ascended the stairs - the deafening calm before the explosion. "You're...YOU'RE NOT MY RITSUKA!" Ritsuka heaved himself up off the floor as she flew up the stairs. "YOU'RE NOT RITSUKA!” He heard her scream as he sped up the hall, tears cascaded from his eyes as those words cut into him, hurting so much more than anything else she'd thrown at him, abused him with the last few years. "GIVE **MY** RITSUKA BACK TO ME!”  
  
 _"Ritsuka...you know I told you, when Mom's like that to run..."_ his older brother's words echoed vaguely in his mind as he heard his mother close behind him, _"...run to my side..."_  
  
 _Seimei,_ thought Ritsuka, _who am I supposed to run to now?_ He yanked his bedroom door open and slammed it shut, locking it behind him. Ritsuka stood against the door, his mother banging on it from the other side.  
"GIVE MY RITSUKA BACK TO ME!” Ritsuka slid down the door, sinking to the floor, his fingers gripping handfuls of his own black hair, as he screamed in frustration, in anger, in misery.  
"I AM RITSUKA!!!" He screamed. The first time he'd screamed back at her, something snapping inside. "I am Ritsuka...I am! I AM!" A deadly silence fell, only a moment before she banged on the door again. If Ritsuka hadn't learnt from years of this, he would have thought she would break the door down. "I am Ritsuka..." he said aloud to himself, as if he needed the reassurance. "I don't understand...I...I don't understand who she wants me to be?"  
"GET OUT! GET OUT AND GIVE MY RITSUKA BACK TO ME!” Ritsuka winced as she banged particularly hard on the door, before eventually slinking away. "My Ritsuka..." she muttered agitatedly, as she slinked away from the door, and back downstairs.  
  
Ritsuka sighed as the sounds of his mother's presence died away. He was alone. _Alone is best,_ he thought, _at least that way, I can't get hurt...  
  
_ The boy ran his fingers over the fresh wound on his left hand. It had taken so long to heal as it was, and this time she'd had the 'skill' to re-open the same wound. He had a feeling, a sad empty feeling as he made his way across the room, opening the first-aid kit with his one good hand, a feeling that if only his brother were here, he'd be okay. She had never targeted Seimei like she had him, and although Seimei had never fought back against her, Ritsuka had always felt safe with him, a feeling that he'd long since forgotten...since Seimei died...  
  
Ritsuka cleaned and bandaged the wound, getting the hang of doing it himself, though that was something that also brought out sadness in him. These attacks, this abuse, that seemed to be growing more frequent, only reminded him of the fact that his big brother was gone, and that he used to be the one here tending to the wounds, both physical and psychological, inflicted by their mother. Ritsuka sighed as he put the first-aid kit away. _Sometimes,_ he thought, _after this, when I run - if I **can** run, I run here, and I expect to see him...and when he isn't there, it's like I realise I'm alone all over again..._ He blinked away those damn tears, and sat up on the edge of the bed.  
  
His gaze fell upon the cell phone on the bed beside him, and he mentally shook himself. _No, I won't call him; he'll make me worse..._ "Why...?" he asked himself aloud, "why does everything have to be so complicated and..." _painful_ , he finished in his mind.  
  
 _"I'll kill them - if that if what you wish...I love you, Ritsuka..."_  
  
"That stupid adult..." he muttered, resting his head in his hands. "It isn't love, he just doesn't get that...it isn't love when he's saying it because my brother ordered him to..." It was upsetting, to think that his brother, who had been the only person who had loved him the way any child deserved to be, had been so cruel as to give Soubi orders, to _'treat him like a dog'_ as he had been told by those who had no reason to lie. But then, wasn't it Soubi who had followed the orders, and _willingly_? Even when Seimei, _Beloved,_ was dead, he had loyally obeyed perhaps what was Seimei's final order, and come to Ritsuka and _loved_ him. Perhaps not in the way that his older brother had intended, but Soubi had done it, nonetheless. _Heartless?_ How could he think that of his brother? Who had always done everything in his power to look after him, _besides,_ he thought, **_I'm_ supposed to be Loveless...  
  
** The name seemed to fit him perfectly, his father might just as well be a figment of his imagination, his brother was dead, his mother was bent on killing him, didn't even recognize him as her son, and the only person that loved him, was that damn adult Soubi, that earless pervert who only loved him under an order. _Yes, Aniki, I am loveless...  
  
_ Suddenly he heard something outside on the landing, and he rushed to the door, pressing his ear against it. He heard noises, and knew his mother must be cleaning up the blood he'd left on the stairs. He relaxed, sitting on the floor by the door for a moment. _Seimei, she doesn't even know who I am, and she's the only person I have left!_ A shadow cast over the floor of his bedroom, the moonlight eclipsed by the all too familiar silhouette out on his balcony. _Well, not the only one...  
  
_ The boy got to his feet, standing in front of the doors for a moment. _I wonder what he'd do if one of these days I didn't let him in? Huh, probably just stand there until I did, damn perverted adult!_ He opened the door, and Soubi smiled warmly at him.  
"Ritsuka, why were you sitting on the floor?" he asked casually, with a carefree tone that Ritsuka couldn't ever remember having, though which he could remember Seimei occasionally displaying.  
"Never mind, what are you doing here?" Ritsuka asked, rather harsher than he'd intended. Again, that trademark smile shone warmly on him, and to his annoyance, it made his heart lift slightly.  
"I wanted to see you, Ritsuka," the blond replied simply.  
"Feh, nonsense, you came because you feel you have to..." Soubi's face remained the same.  
"How so?"  
"You're here because of my brother told you to, that’s why! And that's why...you're presence, you're love...it means nothing to me?!" he screamed. Soubi watched him, his façade unchanged, unaffected by Ritsuka's harsh words. "You're not my friend, you mean **nothing** to me! So get _out_ of my life!" Soubi approached him slightly.  
"You're life - which is so full of joy and love?" said Soubi without expression, but Ritsuka could tell he meant it sarcastically. "Though it is, and always has been your orders to leave you alone, it was Seimei's orders to do the exact opposite...and first and foremost, though Seimei was murdered, I hold to that order..." Ritsuka sneered.  
"There you go again! Stop being someone else's dog and be a person!"  
  
Once again, the words seemed to merely bounce off of Soubi, and made no dent in his exterior.  
"Such strong words, full of such hate for such a young person-"  
"Soubi! Stop it!" shouted Ritsuka, as Soubi touched his face lightly, with a tenderness and love he'd only ever remembered feeling from one person.  
"Whether a _dog_ or a _person_ , I love you, Ritsuka."  
"Stop it!" yelled the boy, swatting Soubi's hand away. "Stop it! STOP IT! The words don't mean _anything_ , not when they come from you-"  
"Why, Ritsuka?"  
"Because Seimei told you to!" Soubi watched him as he stared up at him with furious, glassy, amethyst orbs. "I don't want it! If you love me only because Seimei told you to, then I don't want you to love me at all!"  
"Ritsuka-"  
"Shut up!" As usual, the Fighter obeyed his master's order. "If there is any part of you...that loves me because _you_ want to, then tell me so!"  
"Is that an order?" said Soubi calmly, "Are you ordering me to love you because I want to?"  
"No!" screamed Ritsuka, ripping at his hair in frustration. Why couldn't Soubi understand? "No...stop it...stop messing up my mind..."  
"Ritsuka?" asked Soubi with concern.  
  
Ritsuka looked up at him then, eyes glassy, and his voice broken and ragged as he spoke.  
" _This_ \- is an order, Soubi," he said huskily, and Soubi looked down at him silently. "You are only allowed to say 'I love you'...if you mean it, from the bottom of your heart, and my brother's orders didn't create it..." Soubi stared down at him with brilliant azure eyes, and it was the first time in years that anyone had looked at him in such a way. With such understanding and...affection...  
  
A long silence fell between the two, the insane woman outside the bedroom door screaming her head off, but they ignored her, she would go soon, when she realised _her_ Ritsuka wouldn't - couldn't answer. Ritsuka stared up at the adult, waiting for him to say it, even though he'd insisted all this time, that Soubi's affections towards him were nothing but his brother's creation. A sudden realisation caused Ritsuka to turn away from him.  
"I..." Ritsuka's eyes widened in apprehension. "I Love you, Ritsuka."  
  
Within that moment, Ritsuka found himself turning to face him, his hands clinging to his jacket tightly. Soubi looked down at him in confusion as he noted the tears falling from those amethyst eyes. "Ritsuka?"  
"Y-You promise?" asked Ritsuka quietly, so that if his mother hadn't stopped her noise, Soubi wouldn't have been able to hear him. Soubi smiled at the boy's craving, his desperation to be loved. "So desu ka?" asked Ritsuka, as if needing absolute assurance. Soubi smiled at him, stroking the black ears atop his head softly.  
"Daisuki, zutto, Ritsuka..."  
  
It became clear to Soubi then that that was what Ritsuka had been waiting for, for so long. Someone to tell him he was loved, truly and completely.  
  
"Soubi..." he whimpered into the blond's shirt, "say it again..." Soubi smiled, curving his arm round the small frame of the younger boy.  
"Daisuki..." A teary but sincere smile from the boy, like one he hadn't seen before, shone on his face, and it made the blond feel warm inside. Though usually wearing an impassive expression, Soubi couldn't stop his eyes widening as Ritsuka stood up on tiptoes to snake his arms round his neck. Ritsuka nuzzled his face against the nook of the Fighter's pale, slender neck, and he made a soft sigh of contentment, for once not at all minding the faint scent of tobacco that clung to his clothes and long tresses of blond hair. The adult smiled, brushing aside the boy's dark bangs to look into those amethyst eyes. Ritsuka blushed as Soubi wrapped his arms round the boy's lithe waist, drawing him up into a kiss.  
  
It wasn't like the first time he'd done it. Oh, how different things were now, to that first, clumsy kiss he'd received off the Fighter that day in the park, more than two years ago now. This was more like the second or third time, finding himself losing control and falling completely into the soft lips crushed against his own. Not able to resist the temptation, Soubi opened his eyes slightly, seeing a dark blush ride across the bridge of the boy's nose with his eyes closed. Soubi grinned against Ritsuka's mouth, pulling back slightly to allow the boy to breathe. _So flustered over such an innocent maneuver,_ he thought, running his long fingers up the boy's side to rest on his face, cupping his cheek gently as he pulled him back into the embrace. _He'll soon learn...  
  
_ Ritsuka started slightly as he felt Soubi's tongue touch lightly at his bottom lip. Lacking in experience, unlike the _earless_ adult, it seemed it had already been decided that Ritsuka would have to let his controlling nature slide slightly, at least if things were going the way Soubi seemed to think they would. At the moment, Ritsuka didn't have the time to think about any step to come after the one happening right now, which was the boy's first passionate kiss. Soubi could sense Ritsuka's awkwardness, running his tongue over his trembling lips. Not really sure what to do, yet so eager to please, the black-haired boy opened his mouth slightly in submissiveness. The nervous Ritsuka didn't know whether Soubi wanted him to respond to the soft touches and explorations of his mouth, but as Soubi touched his own inactive tongue, he decided to try it.  
  
The fighter couldn't deny his surprise as the boy responded, returning the tentative touches with his own. Ritsuka felt the exploration of his mouth deepen as Soubi leant down a little to meet him, taking the pressure off his toes. The boy moaned slightly against those overpowering lips as the foreign tongue delicately passed over his own, and he was a little agitated with the sudden heat that was pooling downwards. Ritsuka gasped against the dominant mouth as he felt Soubi nip the tip of his tongue gently, and as he was released for air, he couldn't help but think it was a reminder of a past conversation.  
  
 _"Because when you use your tongue, sometimes you bite or it's bitten."  
  
_ The boy had seemed quite offended and grossed out then at the suggestion, but right now, he had to agree with Soubi's reply to his disgust. _It feels kind of nice...  
  
_ He didn't know what it was about certain events that caused him to remember certain points in time, but he'd always been obsessed with memories, as if the time he spent with the people he cared about would slip away completely from his mind. Just like the person that he used to be, the Ritsuka that made his mother happy...the Ritsuka that his mother loved...  
  
The boy was snapped out of his train of thought as he felt Soubi's kisses drop down his jaw line, nipping a trail down the side of his neck.  
“Soubi…I…” As if to silence him, the blond brought his tongue to run over the pulse racing under the skin of Ritsuka’s neck, making the boy gasp and cling to him more than ever.  
  
Ritsuka shuddered slightly; as he felt cold hands intrude inside his shirt to touch his warm chest, undoing the shirt slowly. “S-Soubi?” he stuttered, receiving no reply. Long, pale fingers ghosted over the smooth expanse of skin, and he shivered again. “S-Soubi stop!” he gasped out finally, the taller figure stopping and looking down at him with lust-filled eyes into those oblivious virgin ones.  
  
“A-Are you…” he paused a moment, trying to regain his voice, “Are you going to make my ears fall off?” he asked meekly. Soubi brushed his black hair away from his neck, running his fingers loosely round the fresh love bite there.  
“Are you scared?” he asked, not answering the question.  
“No,” he replied indignantly, and a little too quickly. “Answer the question you perverted adult!” he insisted, a furious blush suffusing his face with colour.  
  
“Yes,” he replied after a short silence, “is that okay?” Not really knowing how to answer that question, Ritsuka edged backwards slightly, lowering himself onto the bed in his answer. Soubi couldn’t stop a slight smile shining through as he watched the boy look up at him awkwardly. Ritsuka couldn’t help but feel slightly uneasy as Soubi brought himself to the edge of the bed, kneeling over Ritsuka’s hips.  
  
Finally, the shirt slid free of his shoulders, falling to the floor, and he was slightly hurt as he saw a frown cross the Fighter’s features. “Ritsuka?” he asked, running those pallid fingers over the black-and-blue bruising over the boy’s chest. Ritsuka winced slightly, suddenly remembering his crushing collision with the stairs. “Who did this to you?” Ritsuka shook his head, edging back against the head of the bed, avoiding Soubi’s eyes.  
“I fell is all. I’m fine.” He didn’t rightly know who Soubi was accusing exactly; all he knew is that he was none-too-pleased with the blemish over his chest. It was only then, with the shirt off that, Soubi managed to notice the bandage wrapped round his hand. He eyed it incredulously, but didn’t ask the question, he didn’t need to.  
  
Ritsuka purposefully avoided his eyes. Hadn’t Seimei ever told Soubi about their mother? Was Soubi completely unaware that the constant injuries he sported were inflicted by his own mother? He was wrong of course; Soubi knew exactly where the injuries had come from. Ritsuka inhaled shakily as Soubi ran soothing passes of his tongue and mouth over the black-and-blue blemish. Distracted by a tanned nub, Soubi leisurely ran his tongue across, flicking it gently over a nipple. “Nngh…Soubi!” he gasped breathlessly, snatching up handfuls of blond hair in his eagerness to show his appreciation.  
  
Soubi assaulted the creamy skin that characterized the boy’s youthful but well-defined and otherwise slightly bruised torso. Ritsuka had always learnt that one pain would cause him to forget another, but in this case the wonderful and totally new sensations that the older man was giving him, were the distraction from the aching of the dark bruising. Long fingers traced every curve to his form, pale lips passing over the nub, alternating with his tongue, moving back up, his teeth softly grating over the submissive boy’s collarbone, smoothing the marks made by is teeth with is tongue, working it’s way gently back down his blemished sternum.  
  
Ritsuka gasped again as a tongue traced the tanned tip, making him crazy with the gyrations, Soubi finally taking the erogenous area into his mouth. The boy whimpered, tossing his head to the side as teeth scraped back-and-forth over the sensitive tip. Ritsuka's pulse and breathing quickened in prospect of what Soubi's was doing, his kisses falling ever lower, gently tracing around his navel, sinking his tongue into his bellybutton. Ritsuka hissed slightly in pleasure at the tickling sensation. He was brought back down to earth by Soubi tugging sharply on his pants, bringing them down along with his boxers, yanking them completely off. Ritsuka squirmed, curling up with a flushed complexion in his realisation of his sudden nudity.  
  
"Soubi no..." he whimpered, covering himself. Soubi looked up at him.  
"What's wrong, Ritsuka?" he asked, Ritsuka stayed silent a moment. _Perverted adult! Why does he put my name at the end of every sentence, as if I need assuring that he's speaking to me! Dirty Soubi, Dirty Soubi...  
  
_ "I...I don't want you to see..." Soubi smiled warmly, as a person would to a child who couldn't tie their shoes or something.  
"Why?" asked Soubi quietly.  
"Because...because it's embarrassing," he whimpered, ears lying flat against his skull. Soubi didn't answer, he took Ritsuka's hands in his, kissing them softly. Ritsuka's ears perked slightly, watching the blond placing him with gentle kisses, not noticing that his hands were slowly being drawn away and that he was relaxing back against the sheets once more.  
  
"Ano...Soubi?" asked Ritsuka as the blond took in his appearance. Soubi met his eyes. "I - never mind..." Soubi smiled again, the boy was so timid and virtuous, but he'd soon change that. Soubi sat back slightly, stripping himself of his shirt and coat. Ritsuka watched the well-defined muscles of Soubi's torso reveal themselves, eyeing him with a certain curiosity that he couldn't stop Soubi noticing. Soubi smiled again, it _was_ to be expected, after all he probably hadn't seen _so much_ of someone that much older than him. Ritsuka was still watching him as he leant down to place a kiss under the neko-eared boy's navel. Pressing his mouth against the smooth skin of the lower front of the boy's hipbone, Soubi encircled the Ritsuka's semi-hardness; Ritsuka covered his eyes, moaning loudly as Soubi teased the head of the hardening gland with tender touches.  
  
Soubi looked up at the younger male, making a content sound as he noted the flushed complexion, amethyst eyes half-lidded with passion and his ears lying flat against his soft ebony hair once more as he gasped for air. Liking this look on the boy he let his fingers reach further down, running down along the underside of the organ and cupping the tightening sacks, massaging the sensitive, virginal flesh, making the boy shiver with anticipation of his approaching orgasm. Soubi's pleasure in watching the boy caused his breathing to quicken, breathing raggedly over the engorged organ. "S-Soubi, _please_...no one's…ever..." incoherent sentences reached the blond's ears as he blew over the boy's member.  
  
Ritsuka tossed his head to the side, chewing on his fingers to silence his cries of pleasure, his legs widened and hips snapping up, seeking more pressure from those wandering, talented fingers. Soubi's hand stroked the sensitive shaft, Ritsuka's hips dancing under his attentions as he manipulated the erection, coming back up to trace along the slit before continuing the torturous pace, pumping him faster than before. Ritsuka shuddered, a heat exploding inside his belly, and his hips snapping up as he climaxed.  
  
Soubi released the softening member, gliding up to Ritsuka's level and placing the breathless boy with affectionate kisses. Ritsuka traced the older man's muscles with finesse, opening his mouth slightly, allowing the kisses to deepen, the blond's hair cascading over his shoulders and drawing a curtain around their faces. The two gasped for air as they broke apart, looking at each other, deep azure meeting with brilliant amethyst and they both knew one of them must break the silence and make the first advance on the next step. Soubi, being _earless_ and having the experience Ritsuka didn't, moved back in, his lips ghosting over the boy's.  
"Are you sure it's okay if it happens now?" Soubi breathed, he'd said he wouldn't do it until Ritsuka was a little older, but he didn't know if two extra years was older enough for the boy. Ritsuka didn't now how to reply, and simply nodded, leaning forwards to steal another chaste kiss.  
  
Soubi pulled back slightly, pushing Ritsuka's silky legs wider apart. Looking at the boy he realised he didn't have anything to act as lubricant, and it worried him slightly. Ritsuka looked at him in confusion; hurtfulness lingering behind the amethyst orbs.  
"S-Soubi?" he asked, "Is something...do I displease you?" Soubi's eyes widened.  
"Of course not, don't ever think that," he replied, not wearing his usual monotone. "I...do you have anything to-" he broke off, leaning across the boy and widening the drawer that was left open so that he had noticed something inside it. Sitting back, he eyed the lotion and then Ritsuka.  
"Perverted adult! Don't think like that, you have to look after your skin you know!" Soubi smiled; about to show Ritsuka a totally different use of the stuff he'd kept in the drawer.  
  
Coating is fingers in the lotion Soubi used the lotion free hand to touch Ritsuka's cheek, softly sliding the lubed fingers into the boy's entrance. Ritsuka flinched in pain and looked at him questioningly, a little naive of what was to happen. "Soubi what’re you doing?" Sliding in a second lubed finger Soubi slowly stretched him, making the boy panic at the pain. He wasn't so sure he wanted this after all. "S-Soubi, what're you - stop!" he screamed as he felt now three fingers violating his untainted entrance.  
  
Soubi pulled back, looking at Ritsuka carefully.  
"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said softly, "you don't have to lose your ears until your ready." Ritsuka inhaled, he wasn't sure he wanted to lose them at all. He liked having them, and his tail, and was confused; debating whether or not to _ever_ go through with this, especially since it had to hurt twice as much as just Soubi's fingers. Looking into those azure eyes, so full of concern and compassion, it made him want this all over again. His decision, that he’d experienced pain from so many people, some from people who hated him, some from people that loved him. Pain was negligible, and if it was for Soubi, he didn't mind losing his ears as much, and found that all he could do was smile at the blond in response to the concern.  
"It’s okay," he said meekly, then watching Soubi lather the lotion over his arousal. "But," interjected the boy as Soubi's member leant against his entrance, "please don't hurt me too much..." Soubi smiled, kissing the end of his nose, before moving against him.  
  
Ritsuka seized the blond's forearms that were placed either side of him, sinking his nails unknowingly into the flesh as he screamed out in agony. He felt the burn of Soubi moving deeper inside him, he felt himself being stretched again, Soubi's erection a _lot_ more substantial than his fingers.  
"Try to relax your muscles, okay?" Soubi breathed in his ear, and Ritsuka nodded, so eager to please the Fighter who had always done everything to please him.  
"S-Soubi it hurts...I don't like it, it hurts...” he hissed in pain, blood seeping from the small punctures in Soubi's skin he'd made. Soubi blinked, continuing. He hadn't received the order to stop. The older pushed the younger's legs back slightly, getting a better angle to continue from.  
  
Ritsuka screamed as he felt his inside's tear, Soubi finally fully inside him now and he was regretting it almost completely. "It really really hurts..." he whimpered, glad for the delicate kisses placed all over his face. Soubi crooned against the boy's soft hair, stroking it comfortingly, waiting a moment. Ritsuka sobbed into the blond's chest, the pain unlike anything he'd suffered before, he was sure something like this shouldn't have hurt this much. Soubi kissed the side of his neck, breathing his name against the side of his throat.  
  
Soubi leant back, so that Ritsuka was straddling his hips, the boy winced with the movement, placing his hands on the Fighter's chest for support. "Soubi?" he asked. Soubi rested is hands on the boy's hips and smiled up at him.  
"Move when you're ready." Ritsuka didn't really like the dominant position, he felt too under control, and for a person who didn't know what to do he was anxious and timid about any movement, the pain in his entrance not helping any. Embarrassed about the silence, Ritsuka lifted himself up slightly, bringing himself back down again, wincing in the pain. Soubi's hands on his hips helped him move up and down slowly, the pain ebbing away gradually as he moved his hips experimentally in slow gyrations. Realising the smaller frame was no longer agonized by the invasion; Soubi regained the dominant position, laying Ritsuka back down on the bed.  
  
Ritsuka's breath hitched as Soubi moved faster, and deeper inside him. The boy clenched his inner muscles, making the older male moan. Ritsuka gasped with the sudden lunge into his body, his prostrate found with that sharp movement and a heat exploding in his stomach and spreading all over his body. Ritsuka's legs widened as Soubi moved faster, those familiar fingers enclosing around his length once more, jerking on him with the same pace as the movements in his ass. The quivering, submissive form trembled with spasms as Soubi slammed into the tight entrance repeatedly, each time rousing a part whimper, part moan from the body underneath him. The hand on the boy's erection worked the dribble of pre-emission up and down the sensitive underside, the member bobbing slightly with every movement in him, the boy pounding his ass against Soubi's hips.  
  
Ritsuka's back arched harshly, crying his pleasure out to the world as he spilt his seed over his stomach. Mere moments after his climax, Ritsuka felt the member inside him throb as it plunged back inside him a final time, spilling Soubi's essence deep inside him before collapsing on top of him. It felt strange, but good nonetheless, having Soubi come inside of him, and his breath seemed to take it's time returning to him as he spiralled back down from his orgasm.  
  
Soubi withdrew and rolled off him, leaving Ritsuka feeling quite cool without the body heat over him. He felt Soubi lay on the bed beside him, and he turned to rest his head in the crook of the man's neck. Limbs weak their breathing steadied, Ritsuka listening to the Fighter's heartbeat inside his chest, feeling the blond embrace him tightly, kissing him on the forehead. The Sacrifice nuzzled against Soubi's neck, "I...I love you..." said Ritsuka quietly, ears flicked to the side as Soubi stroked them lovingly until he heard the breathing of his lover deepen in sleep. Soubi smiled with exhaustion and happiness, petting the boy's ears, pondering the thought that they wouldn't be there much longer.  


***

The beautiful sunrise, light bleached with tones of pinks and oranges, cast through the glass of the windows, spilling over the two wrapped in each other’s embrace. Soubi watched the breathtaking sight of the first of the sun’s rays playing across the ebony hair and pale skin. The Fighter stroked the strands of dark hair from the sleeping boy’s face and smiled as the form inhaled deeply, snuggling closer against him. It felt strange, looking on the _earless_ boy, sadness overcome slightly by the lingering euphoria of the aftermath of their lovemaking. He felt a ping of guilt, at doing it so soon, but was happy nonetheless.  
  
The boy let out a small sigh, stretching slightly as his eyelids fluttered open. As if only just remembering why Soubi was in his bed, the slight frown of confusion faded into a blithe smile. Soubi smiled again, finding more and more reasons to, as the boy rested his head on his collarbone, tracing ornate patterns with his fingers over his chest.  
“Sweet dreams?” he asked. Ritsuka nodded, mewling slightly with bliss as Soubi placed a kiss on his forehead. “How do you feel?” Ritsuka looked up at him, his lips ghosting over the man’s chin.  
“A little sore,” he murmured truthfully, “but…good…” Soubi ran his hands down the smooth skin of Ritsuka’s back, pulling him further against him, delighting in the endearing attractiveness that was suddenly so childlike and pure, which was ironic since he technically wasn’t innocent anymore. However, if nothing else, the _adultness_ that was far too advanced for a child of his age was gone, he was smiling and purring slightly in a way that Soubi hadn’t seen since he’d known him.  
  
“It doesn’t hurt too much does it?” asked Soubi, Ritsuka shook his head, bathing in the Fighter’s warmth. He was glad for once of his internal clock waking him early, he enjoyed relaxing in the covers before having to get up, but he knew he had school, and he’d best not miss it or his teacher and that blasted _Yuiko_ girl would have hissy fits. “I love you, Ritsuka.” Ritsuka smiled, blushing slightly at the chaste kiss pressed on his pink lips.  
“I love you too,” he replied hesitantly, feeling a little embarrassed for saying it.  
  
He knew every well of the time that was slipping past him, and the hours that seemed as moments, to the couple flew past, so fast that Ritsuka ignored the alarm clock, until he knew he was going to be late for school. Soubi smiled, watching the back of the boy as he got out of bed, hurrying about getting ready. Ritsuka flushed as he returned from the bathroom, having washed the smell of sex from his body, hastily pulling on his school clothes, noticing the adult was watching him. “Perverted adult…” he said with a slight smirk and Soubi sat up. “What?” he asked, impatient with the stares. Soubi shook his head, smiling. Ritsuka sat down quickly, trying to tame his hair as he pulled his socks on. He winced as he sat down, starting to rethink his answer. It hurt a little more than he’d first thought. _Never mind,_ he thought sarcastically _, I’ll just have to avoid sitting, laying, standing and any other form of position or movement…  
  
_ As he ran the comb through his hair, Ritsuka realised that his ears no longer got caught by the comb. His heart jolted a moment, not having realised in his rush, but now that he stood up, looking in the mirror, his ears, and his tail were gone. He felt saddened, it had been something stupid that he had taken for granted, but he had liked having them, and now that they were gone, he missed them slightly. Ritsuka blinked away the forming tears, determined not to be a crybaby. After all, it was only one downside to the best experience in his life.  
  
The boy hadn’t noticed Soubi get up, only brought back down to earth as Soubi wiped away the escaped tears.  
“Ritsuka?” he asked.  
“I’m fine, don’t worry so much, damn adult…” Soubi smiled slightly, feeling bad all of a sudden, that Ritsuka had lost his ears and tail. He knew he would be upset about it, but he hadn’t expected him to be _this_ upset. It was shock more than anything, he supposed.  
  
Ritsuka’s back straightened with surprise as Soubi drew the half dressed boy up into a kiss, tilting his chin up slightly to brush his tongue over the soft lips. Ritsuka moaned against him, opening his mouth slightly to allow the dominating tongue to lightly touch his, destroying any remainder of embarrassment or resistance, along with any sadness. He had lost his ears and his tail, but he’d gained so much more, and for _that,_ he was grateful. Soubi broke away from him, locking gazes, saying more than any words could say. Ritsuka broke the heavy mood, patting Soubi’s head playfully, a bright smile plastered on his face. “Thanks but I have school you know.” Soubi smiled, pulling away and stepping back as Ritsuka snatched up his shoes and pulled them on as he opened the door.  
  
“You better get out of here Soubi,” said Ritsuka, his normal attitude returning. Ritsuka dashed out the room, popping his head back in. “And make the bed before you leave, since you _did_ help make the mess.” Soubi smiled as his head popped back round the door the second time. “And don’t you dare wait for me outside the school today and embarrass me.” Soubi smirked as he set about making the bed, having a feeling that that last order was actually him _asking_ Soubi to come to the school and embarrass him. He was glad, that the boy retained his usual stubbornness, and that he hadn’t changed all that much. If nothing else, he didn’t think Ritsuka would pull away when he kissed him, (at least not all the time), or tell him to shut up when he said he loved him. He couldn’t wait in fact, to see how Ritsuka would handle his affections in public. A mischievous grin crossed his features when he thought how his teacher and that pink-haired menace would react to the boy losing his ears. If they hadn’t thought he was a pervert before, they certainly would now…  
  
Ritsuka sighed as he walked briskly down the stairs, not noticing the now faint stains of his own blood of the night before, as he took the stairs two at a time. The elated feeling he had from waking up in Soubi's arms this morning, and the feeling he got from the events of last night, had still not left him, and Ritsuka could tell, as he started a rush to get to school, that the feeling and that silly smile would not leave him for at least the next few weeks. He was loved, and nothing could take him back to that dark place he used to be, that dark place that Soubi had rescued him from, mere hours ago. Nothing would take him back there.  
  
"Ritsuka?" He froze, as he heard his mother's, unusually calm voice. Then again, he guessed that maybe there was _one_ person who had the power to bring him down.  
"Mom?" he asked warily, ready to bolt out of the door at any slight sign of her snapping. Something happened then, that made his eyes widen with shock, something he couldn't remember ever happening. The woman smiled at him as he turned to face her. She reached forward, and he recoiled nervously. She looked at him as if she didn't know why.  
"Ritsuka?" she asked with innocent confusion. No, he wouldn't allow himself to fall for it, only to be crushed the minute she hit him afterwards, This act was a frequent one of hers, and he wouldn't allow himself to be drawn in by the love he so desperately craved off of her, not when it would be snatched away moments after. She touched his face lightly, a confused look coming over her face as she did so. Ritsuka had worry crossing his features at this look, especially as she reached and stroked his hair, where his ears should have been!  
  
"Ritsuka?" she asked again, and he nodded slowly, unsure of why she kept asking him his name. To his confusion, a brilliant smile graced her features as she noted the glow to his complexion that Soubi's touch had left. "Y-You're my Ritsuka." His eyes widened, and his heart soared, it wasn't a question, it was a statement that she seemed to finally believe in. Tears poured down from his eyes, but his smile shone through nevertheless.  
"Mommy?" he asked childishly, and she cocked her head slightly, as if she didn't understand why he was crying.  
"You're my Ritsuka," she said again with a heart-warming smile, as Ritsuka allowed her to pull him to her in a hug. Ritsuka nuzzled against her hair, not having been held by her for so long, and he didn't want to let her go, in case this was a dream. "Ritsuka? Aren't you going to miss school?" He pulled away then, and smiled.  
"Yeah, I'll be back later Mom," he said rushing out the door, but taking a moment to stop in the doorway, and look back at her. The smile and wave he received told him it wasn't his imagination; he had his mother back, at last.  
"Ritsuka is something wrong?" she asked, and Ritsuka smiled, shaking his head, and blinking away his tears of joy.  
"No I just...I love you, Mom." She smiled.  
"I love you too, Ritsuka."  
  
Ritsuka really had to rush now, he had two minutes before school started, and yet he wasn't worried. He didn't know how, but he knew that somehow this was because of Soubi. He looked up at the clear blue sky, bathing his face in the sunlight as he sped along the pavement. He had lost his ears to Soubi. The light that burned so brightly in him back in the past, now burned brighter than ever, and that was because of Soubi, and he was sure, that it was because of this inner light, that his mother could recognize him again. _Seimei,_ he thought, the first time he hadn't felt sad at the thought or mention of his brother's name, _the Ritsuka she claimed I wasn't before, is this happy, bright person that I am now...I can smile, I can laugh, I can do anything...because of Soubi..._  
  
The boy stopped at the entrance to the school, and looked up at the sky once more, truly believing that that’s where his brother was, and that he was watching him as he lingered in that gateway, silently speaking to him. He felt compelled to smile now, he felt compelled to be the happiest he'd ever been, and he couldn't stop himself if he tried. _So Seimei,_ he said mentally to his brother, smiling warmly, _thank you, for giving me this final gift. Thank you, for sending Soubi to me_. With these final words to his brother, Ritsuka dashed across the grounds towards the school, a warmth shining down on his life that he hadn't had felt before in his life. _Loveless_ was loved.  
  
  
~Owari~  


* * *

  
  
A/N: The title of this story is because of the Japanese version of Loveless Episode 01, when Soubi says: "Otosu" and Ritsuka takes that to mean that Soubi will make his ears fall off.   
  
Translations:  
  
Nani - What  
Owari - The End  
Aniki - Big Brother  
So desu ka? - Really?  
Daisuki - Love you  
Zutto - Forever  
Neko - Cat  
Ano - Ummm (Hesitant noise before speech)


End file.
